As a magnetic head (reproducing element head) of HDD (Hard Disk Drive) or the like, a magneto-resistance effect element is used. In the magnetic head of HDD, in order to reduce an influence of an external magnetic field, the magneto-resistance effect element is generally disposed between magnetic shields, and an interval between the magnetic shields regulates reproducing resolution.
In HDD, an improvement of the reproducing resolution is required in order to improve recording density. However, in a conventional magnetic head, it is structurally difficult to shorten the interval between the magnetic shields, which makes it difficult to improve the recording density.